


You Make the Party Fun

by DaveHarley (NedandChuck)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/DaveHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm importing ficlets from tumblr uvu<br/>Prompt: "Kiss me, I'll explain later" bellarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make the Party Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a fan of Finn oops

Bellamy Blake had never been so bored in his life.

He knew this was probably the completely wrong attitude to have at his baby sister’s engagement party, but how many family members did Lincoln _have_? There was a small civilization of people in the room, and he hadn’t met half in the two hours he’d spent standing by his somehow still-smiling sister and her fiancé.

Octavia elbowed him for the umpteenth time when he started staring into space while someone was talking. He quickly apologized and ducked his head. These people seemed  _so nice_  and he felt appropriately horrible, but his feet were getting tired and he was running out of alcohol. Bellamy was considering freshening up his glass, and probably his sister’s, when he was hit from behind.

When he turned around, he was greeted by a tangle of blonde hair, and then a scowling face.

"Sorry," the girl who bumped into him seemed not to be sorry in the least, but he just raised an eyebrow. She spun to look behind her, like she was being chased. "Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

Bellamy shrugged, a little stunned, and she narrowed her blue eyes at him, looking him up and down before giving a decided nod. “I need you to kiss me. I’ll explain later. Okay?”

Before he got the chance to respond (granted, it would have taken him a while, because  _what??)_ she pulled him down by his lapels and crashed her lips against his.

His immediate response to the uncomfortable kiss is to roll his eyes. “Amateur,”  he muttered against her lips, and she scoffed. Bellamy slid his arms around her waist and turned his head to gently slot his mouth against hers.

After a moment, she pulled away, smirked at him, and turned her head slightly. “Oh,” she smiled sweetly. Bellamy turned to see a guy who looked kind of familiar standing four feet away, his mouth hanging open. “Hey, Finn.”

"Hi," Finn replied slowly, glancing between the blonde and Bellamy.

The blonde - seriously, who was she? - turned her attention back to Bellamy. “So, how’s your evening, Stud?”

"Better, since you came along, Princess." he teased, and not a word of it was untrue.

She laughed fondly, glancing over her shoulder to see that the guy was gone, before dropping her act. Now her smile was kind of sheepish.

"Sorry, an ex. He cheated on me with someone who’s probably here, and I’d rather he try to avoid me than have to go through the trouble of avoiding him. Sorry to inconvenience you, though."

"Trust me, that is my favorite kind of inconvenience." he smirked. "I’m Bellamy."

"Nice to meet you, Bellamy," She stuck out her hand. "I’m-"

"Clarke?" Octavia squealed. Bellamy turned to see his little sister quickly closing the small space between them. "I’m so glad you came! I see you met my brother."

Clarke turned to him with wide eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt! piemakingdeadwaking.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
